Ogłoszenia
Mam nadzieje że nikt nie jest zły że usunełem te ogłoszenia ze strony głównej ale wydawał mi się taki straszny bałagan a pozatym te notki pt nie zmieniaj mojej fikcji troche odstraszały czytelników ale w krótkim skrócie od teraz swoje ogłoszenia piszcie tuPan424 15:40, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Mógłby mi ktoś pomóc z szablonem infoboxu (typ serial) ;)? Prosiłbym o same utworzenie szablonu, a ja tam sobie powpisuję�;). Byłbym baardzo wdzięczny za pomoc. Mam pomysł! może wszyscy użytkownicy się złożą i zrobimy jedną wielką serię? każdy daje po jednym uczestniku a głosowania byłyby ujawniane w odcinkach. byłoby super. Największa totalna porażka -Totaldramapl Mi pasuje ;P Ale, że jak będzie z pisaniem odcinków? xdd - --Robotek 17:49, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Każdy daje coś od siebie? jeśli ktoś chcę dodac uczestnika to niech wpisze imię i w nawiasie w jakich seriach była postac lub pisac że to nowy i to jego pierwsza seria trzeba jeszcze podpisac od kogo jest ta postac. -Totaldramapl A można dodać 2 postacie? - 2000Olki2000 No.. dobra. -Totaldramapl I tak dalej nic nie czaje. Zmieniam se nazwę;P-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Przepraszam za tą przerwę, ale szkoła teraz jest i te oceny ;\. No, ale za kilka dni stycznia mam ferie i postaram się dodać odcinki. - Justtin Uwaga! Z dniem 29 stycznia (br.) fikcja Zmierzch Totalnej Porażki staję się fikcji, która jest kontynuacja pierwszej serii (Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości). - Justtin Nie wiem czy to kogoś interesuje ale jak zakończe 2 serie to koniec mojej kariery z pisaniem fikcji mogę potem co najwyżej pomagac ale zostało jeszcze sporo czasu :) więc nadal dobrze się tu bawie podczas pisania -Totaldramapl A twoja druga seria to Męczarnie TP? - Justtin Męczarnie to moja piąta bo wcześniejsze pisałem jako niezarejestrowany. pamiętasz tą wiadomośc PS mogę też byc administratorem i jestem niezarejestrowany ale to nie ja? to właśnie byłem ja. na NK ci prześle w jakiej kolejności miałem serie albo teraz 1:Sport TP 2:Wszystko TP 3:Tv (dodatek do TVTP :BETH wydział śledczy ale za bardzo na to nie mam weny) TP 4:Teleturniej TP 5:Męczarnie 6:przy pomocy: Największa TP. -Totaldramapl No i jeszcze pomagasz mi w Zmierzchu ;) - Justtin No właśnie... dokończę jeszcze tylko męczarnie może Beth na pewno Największą i Zmierzch to wtedy jestem wolny i mogę innym pomagac nie stresując się czasem. (mam już zrobione 35 odcinków Męczarnii) -Totaldramapl To dodaj wszystkie za jednym zamachem! Co się męczyć xD - Justtin Mam pieprzyc daty premiry? -Totaldramapl U mnie w Szkole TP: PDP są zmieniane non-stop xD - Justtin Mamy już 999 artykułów! - R. Wiem, że mamy nie odstraszać ludzi stąd, ale po raz setny mówię, żeby NIC MI NIE ZMIENIAĆ W FIKCJI!!!! Proszę się uzbroić w cierpliwość i poczekać, aż dodam odcinek, a nie pisać samemu. Osoba, która zaczęła pisać "Tak dla jaj": Moim zdaniem to co napisałeś było dobre i może chcesz wysłać mi gdzieś swoją próbkę tesktów, bo mi się podobało. - Justtin Znowu jakiś zbok grasuje po fikcji! w odcinku Heather kontratakuje! kto napisał że chętnie by wyr***ł Heather bo ma zaje****y tyłek... jego IP to 95.51.100.90 -Totaldramapl Od dzisiaj mam nowy podpis;] Można by było temu zapobiec gdyby pojawił się� Kubboz jedynie on moze zabespieczyć strone tak żeby tylko zajerestrowani użytkownicy mogli zmieniać tą strone Czy mógłby mi ktoś pomóc w tworzeniu mojej Akademii Totalnej Porażki? Ostatnio nie mam za wiele czasu dla niej...... jakby ktos mógł, niech wpisze mi się na moją dyskusję- Milek 99 Panie i panowie... Zostałem drugim administratorem strony;] Wątek zamknięty! Uzytkownik X-Men został zablokowany za podawanie fałszywych informacji. Nikt nie odchodzi ani nie rezygnuje z pisania fikcji, więc zachowajcie spokój. Skąd masz te informacje?Bo mi Justtin pisze na gg że to nie żartBob XD 18:09, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Mi tak samo. - Jachoo Bo jego brat mu włazi na GG;/ A z kąd to możesz wiedzieć? Ja na szczęście mam tylko 2 siostry do których mam zaufanie - 00$ Bo już kilka razy tak robił w trakcie rozmowy ze mną. I zawsze mówił (niby jako Justtin), że usuwa konto, albo rezygnuje z pisania, itp. Ale blokując X-Mena blokujesz Justtina. Mają ten sam numer IP. - Jachoo Ale on chyba dał bana użytkownikowi, a nie na IP - Co to znaczy? - 00$ Już w porządku. Bana ma X-Men, a nie cały numer IP;] Ale supcio! lubię takie happy endy - 00$ A masz możliwośc zablokowania ? - 00$ Mam władzę absolutną xDD Po raz ostatni mówię, że rezygnuję i żadne fałszywe informacje nie są podawane. niech mi teraz ktoś powie jak się usuwa konto? - Justin Vergeliew Że też ci uwierzymy. xD - Zaraz ci to udowodnię! JAK SKASUJĘ CAŁĄ STRONĘ GŁÓWNĄ SZKOŁY TP!!! - Justin Vergeliew Wiemy, że możesz to zrobić, bo siedzisz na koncie Justtina;P Nie mamy zaufania! - 00$ Jego brat dalej siedzi na jego GG;/ Andy dobrze że teraz rządzisz ta strona zrobiła się bezpieczniejsza. - 00$ Hehe. Juz pierwszego dnia "rządów" trafiła mi się taka sprawa xDD Dobrze że zareagowałeś bo jak napisał że nie można pisac do 3 marca to ja miałem to gdzieś i pisałem dalej nie bałem się go. chociaż na początku zaskoczyła mnie ta wiadomośc. na szczęście nie było żadnego usuwania. - 00$ Zablokowałem konto Justtina na 1 dzień. Może do tego czasu jego brat przestanie wandalizować FTP. Ale ludziska! to był chyba ten prawdziwy! bo by tego nie usuwał a X-Man pisał że nie usunie jego fikcji tylko je przejmie - 00$ Ale wcześniej groził, że usunie Szkołę TP. Nie cierpię drania... Ja nie cierpię X-Mana bo Justtina lubię. A co z innymi fikcjami? - 00$ A ja wiem? Przekazuję informacje od Justtina (?) : Bardzo was wszyskich przepraszam. Skoro nic już nie napiszę to mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno: TO JA SIĘ PODAWAŁEM ZA SWOJEGO BRATA, A NIE ON ZA MNIE! MAMY TO SAMO IP BO TO CAŁY CZAS JESTEM JA! TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE JA MÓWIŁEM KILU OSOBOM, ŻE LUBIĘ HEATHER, BO SAM SIĘ ZACHOWUJĘ JAK ONA! ITO WŁAŚNIE O TO MI CHODZIŁO! ALE NIKT MI NIE WIERZY WIĘC PRZPERASZAM OSTATNI RAZ!WYBACZCIE! JUSTIN KTÓRY PODAWAŁ SIĘ ZA X-MENA - Jachoo I ty mu wierzysz? Ja mu wierzę. tak myślałem że tak to się skończy. ale dlaczego?... - 00$ Mam dwa powody, dla których nie wierzę, że to Justtin: 1. Kiedyś w rozmowie mówił mi, że pisanie nigdy mu się nie znudzi. 2. Jeszcze dzisiaj rozmawialiśmy o jego fikcji i o finale, a poza tym dodał wczoraj odcinek. Ludzie nie mogą tak NAGLE zmienić swojego zdania! Pan X-Men nie mógł wiedzieć o tym, bo nie wchodził na historię rozmowy;P To ja już nic nie kapuję... - 00$ Zdjąłem Justtinowi bana, żeby mógł w ogłoszeniach napisać, że to była robota X-Mena. Mam nadzieję, że to naprawdę on się pojawi. Uśmieje się, jakie to zamieszanie było xDD Myślisz że dobrze robisz? jakoś zaufanie straciłem... - 00$ Mam szczerą nadzieję, że tak się stanie. Justtin to super gościu i nie chcę, żeby mu tutaj jego brat zrujnował reputację, na którą tak długo przecież pracował. A ja nadal nie kapuję i z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej tracę zaufanie... - 00$ Zaraz... to przez tą całą aferę Pan424 chce się usunąc 20 lutego?! - 00$ Zdaje się, że tak. Ale żalowa sprawa... - 00$ Dosyć tego! Nie mam żadnego brata! To ja Justtin, mam braci ale młodszych o 5 lat! Podawałem się za X-Mena z czystej zazdrości, że AndyWorck jest adminem. Mówiłem już, jestem jak Heather! Chce mieć władzę nad czym sie tylko da! Jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko aby ją zdobyć! - Justtin Teraz to i ja nie rozumiem... Możesz wyjaśnić kimkolwiek jesteś? ...:o - Jestem Justtin. Cały czas ten sam Justtin, który podawał się za X-Mena! - Justtin Czyli X-Men (aka twój brat) nigdy nie istniał, a ty zrobiłeś nas w jajo?! I nadal chcesz zrobic to co powyżej? - 00$ Tak i próbuję wam o tym od początku uświadomić. Dlatego chce stąd odejść. - Justtin Mamy całą serię zapisaną na brudno, ale ją już kasuję. Nie chce mieć już nic wspólnego. Nie mogę - Justtin Prawdziwy Justtin pisał mi kiedyś, że pisanie nigdy mu się nie znudzi, więc coś kręcisz... To już nie wiem co o tobie sądzic... - 00$ Dobrze sie z tym czujesz? żałujesz czy nie? - 00$ A co z twoją nagrodą? - 00$ Najpóźniej o 22.00 zniknie wszystko co jest ze mną powiązane - Justtin ... - 00$ Kategoria:Ważne strony